


Fae Magic

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Fae Magic, Gen, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnant Jasmine, Pregnant Rajah, Sand Magic, pregnancy transfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: The fae grant Rajah his deepest desire. Too bad he’s male. Now with his life and the life of his cubs on the line, Jasmine steps up with Sadira’s help to take on the burden of pregnancy.
Relationships: Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	Fae Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).



Sadira sat at her rickety wooden table, staring at Jasmine and Aladdin across from her. She knew she was being rude. It couldn't be helped! Their story was strange. They got up to some weird things, but this was pretty high up there.

To give herself some time to regroup, she got up and made for the cupboards where she stored her food. The sand under her feet felt good. It always did.

Sadira hesitated in actually getting food out. Instead, she rubbed her head in mock pain as she tried to again process what they had told her. She spun around and propped herself against the counter.

"So. Rajah helped some faeries with something."

"Yes," Jasmine answered. Very matter-of-fact.

"They made Rajah's greatest desire come true, which was to have babies. By impregnating him. Knowing that it could kill him because he can't give birth."

"We _just_ told you that," Aladdin said in a slightly grumpy tone.

"And now you're trying to find a way to save him _and_ the cubs?"

"Yes," Jasmine repeated, calmer than Aladdin. She pleaded, "Can you help us?"

Sadira bit her lip and twirled some of her hair on a finger. There was something she could do. It had to be a last option, though. It was risky and traumatic. Hopefully, she asked, "Have you asked anyone else for help with this?"

"We've asked everyone we could think of," Aladdin noted exhaustedly. "Queen Hippsodeth, Prince Uncouthma, Eden—"

"—Merc and his crew, Thundra, Pasta Al-Dente—"

"—and even _Hercules_." Aladdin shook his head. "None of them could help. Genie can't help either."

None of those names save for Genie meant anything to Sadira. It _did_ , however, mean that her friends had well and truly tapped out all their resources. She was their last chance.

She sighed, resigned. Well, if there was nothing else, it would have to do.

Reluctantly, Sadira said, "I...can help."

"You can?" The hope in Jasmine's voice nearly made Sadira cringe. She doubted Jasmine would be nearly as happy when she heard what would have to be done.

"Yeah. I can. I, well, I'll need something—some _one_ , a woman—to help with it."

"I'll do it," Jasmine said instantly.

"You don't even know what 'it' is!" Sadira complained.

"I don't care." Jasmine looked away and sadly said, "Rajah is my best friend. We've been together through a lot. I owe it to him to do whatever I can to make him happy."

"Right..." It looked like she would have to really spell it out for them.

Sadira grabbed a handful of sand and tossed it into the air between herself and her friends. It scattered and burst into a magically-drawn scene. It displayed a basic set of figures: a pregnant sand witch and a regular peasant woman.

"In ages past, back when the sand witches were in full-force, they developed a way to keep their populations up while maintaining a fighting force. What they did was become pregnant..." the sand witch figure cast a spell that enveloped both herself and the peasant woman "...then transfer the pregnancy to a host."

The bump on the sand witch vanished while the belly of the peasant woman swelled. Sadira couldn't help herself and added a frown on the face of the peasant woman.

Aladdin's face was scrunched up as he asked, "So you can move the pregnancy...from Rajah..."

"...To me," Jasmine finished for him.

"Yeah." Sadira walked through the magically-created scene, making it vanish in a whirl of sand. "It's not foolproof, and it works better with someone that's willing. But you would become pregnant with Rajah's cubs." Again, she bit her lip. "I, uh, would need to be there for delivery to make sure it goes smoothly. Expect the cubs to take on some of your features, Jasmine."

"This is the _only_ way?" Aladdin looked grim.

Sadira couldn't look at him as she replied, "It's the only way I have."

"I'll do it." Sadira and Aladdin both snapped their attention to Jasmine. More assured, Jasmine said, "I'll carry Rajah's cubs to term."

"Are you sure?" Aladdin asked, clearly concerned. "We can find someone else if there really is no other way."

"It's _my_ responsibility. As Rajah's friend, I can't ask anyone else to take on this burden." Jasmine stood up from the table. "What will you need to do this?"

"I just need you, Rajah, my book, and _lots_ of sand," Sadira said. After a second, she added with a rush, "We might want Genie, too. Just in case."

"Okay." Jasmine walked around the table to Sadira and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you, Sadira."

Sadira hesitated before she hugged back. "You're welcome."

—

Here they were. Set up out in the middle of the desert. Sadira had prepared a pile of pillows for both Jasmine and Rajah. This was going to be rough on everyone.

Sadira felt _very_ uncomfortable. Her solution was a lot riskier than Jasmine seemed to realize. Then again, it was their only option. Only Sadira had a way to help.

She didn't quite understand why they were so desperate until they arrived with Rajah on a carriage pulled by a transformed Genie. The tiger looked _awful_. The wrong part of his belly was swollen, making Sadira wonder on what in the _world_ those faeries had been thinking. He was barely moving. Every breath was a struggle.

It had to be done, and fast.

Sadira wasted no time in showing Genie where to set Rajah. As the tiger was carefully set down, Sadira turned to Jasmine as she, Abu, and Aladdin were set to the ground by Carpet. She waved over at the other pile of pillows that were prepared.

"Jasmine, go over there and lay down." Sadira went over to the sand-made podium where her book was resting. "Try and relax. It's going to feel pretty weird. The more you resist, the less likely that it will work."

She didn't elaborate on what would happen if it failed. It didn't matter what would happen. Sadira knew Jasmine would do this no matter what.

"Okay." Jasmine settled into the pillows as Aladdin, Carpet, Abu, and Genie all stood behind Sadira.

Sadira began tracing sigils in the air. The sand around them began to shift. Slowly, whirlwinds began surrounding Jasmine and Rajah. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Genie produce a clear umbrella that he positioned to keep the sand from hitting them. Sadira didn't need it. The sand didn't bother her anymore.

Sadira twirled her fingers through the air, directing the whirlwinds to pick up Jasmine and Rajah. As gently as she could, Sadira raised the two into the air. Jasmine looked determined to stay calm while Rajah simply flopped limply in the sand's grasp. Sadira raised her hands, then clenched her fists.

The sand enclosed the two, taking them out of sight. She sucked the air from around one fist. A glow shone through the sand surrounding Rajah. Sadira then blew that breath onto her other fist.

A small ball of sand broke off from Rajah's sand bundle that floated almost lazily over to Jasmine's. It joined in a flash of light and burst of wind. Sadira released the spell once she was certain it was complete.

Everything was calm for a moment. It put her friends behind her at a false sense of ease as they seemed to relax.

Sadira knew better.

Suddenly both balls of sand exploded. Sadira easily weathered it while Genie, Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet flew backwards. The tiger and princess were unceremoniously dropped to the ground, right onto the piles of pillows.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin scrabbled to his feet and ran for her pile of pillows. Sadira took in several breaths as he ran. That spell took quite a bit out of her. No way she could cast anything else for a few days.

Aladdin dug through the messed-up pillows until he found his girlfriend. He carefully pulled her up and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y—yeah." Sadira saw Jasmine sit up, then heard her gasp.

Sadira slowly walked over, still breathing heavily, as Rajah erupted from his own pillow pile. The tiger bounded over to Jasmine's pillows with an ease that made Sadira certain the spell had worked. Rajah made it there before Sadira.

Rajah and Aladdin both helped Jasmine stand as everyone gathered around them. Jasmine's belly was swollen now with an obvious baby bump. Aladdin was looking her over and touching her, making sure she was okay. Sadira couldn't help but notice that he rubbed Jasmine's belly several times.

"You're okay?" Aladdin asked after he'd settled down some.

"Yes. And I think the babies are too," Jasmine replied, patting her enlarged belly. She brightly smiled as she happily bent down as best she could and hugged Rajah. "As is Rajah! It worked! It all worked! Sadira! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Sadira said before Jasmine could again thank her.

"Now then, we're going to have to overhaul your diet," Genie suddenly said. He was now dressed in a blond curly-haired wig with lipstick and a set of what he had once explained to Sadira were called 'scrubs'. He grabbed Jasmine's wrist and looked at a dial on his wrist as he said, "We need to get you on pre-natal vitamins, cut out any alcohol—not that you kids get into that sort of thing—balance out your meat/veggies ratio..."

"Yes, we will," Jasmine reluctantly agreed.

"I don't know when you'll be due. When you figure it out, let me know so I can be there to help," Sadira said, finally catching her breath.

"I'll monitor the situation and keep on top of things," Genie said, suddenly producing a chair with wheels. He tried shoving Jasmine into it.

She fought off his attempts and grumbled, "I'm pregnant, not infirm."

"Thank you, Sadira," Aladdin now said. His hand was resting on Jasmine's belly. "Looks like everything is going to work out. Everyone lived."

Sadira smiled tiredly. "Yeah. Everyone lived."


End file.
